


Пикантный календарь

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Nude Modeling, Photo Shoots, Revenge, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Саммари: после досадного недоразумения Юри хочет доказать Тацуми, что она не скучный трудоголик.





	Пикантный календарь

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: споконный санта 2017 @diary.ru

Утро началось совершенно как обычно - Юри быстро позавтракала и отправилась на работу, прокручивая в голове планы на рекламные мероприятия и улучшения для клубного сайта. Но её мысли резко затормозили, когда у входа в офис ETU она увидела Сэру, который глядел на неё с видом обиженного щеночка.  
\- Как же так, Юри-тян! Я думал, между нами что-то особенное, а ты... - сказал он, шмыгнул носом и юркнул обратно в офис.  
Юри недоуменно посмотрела ему вслед. Какое-такое особенное? Но времени думать о странностях Сэры не было, нужно было начинать рабочий день.  
Однако в кабинете пиар-отдела Юри ждала очередная неожиданность - её отец и дядя стояли там, одинаково скрестив руки на груди и с одинаковыми выражениями осуждения на лице.  
\- Доброе утро! - сказала Юри. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Да! - одновременно ответили оба мужчины.  
Юри занервничала. Фанаты устроили погром? Штраф от федерации? Скандал с игроками?  
\- Что происходит? - спросила она.  
\- Это ты мне расскажи! - сердито ответил дядя. - Я не одобряю такого!  
\- Юри-тян, я знаю, ты уже взрослая и тебе он всегда нравился, - добавил отец, - но это же не серьёзно. Обрати лучше внимание на Гото-куна, вот он хорошая партия: работящий, ответственный...  
Юри почувствовала, что у неё от раздражения начинает дёргаться глаз.   
\- Если вы сейчас же не поясните, о чём вы говорите... - начала она таким угрожающим тоном, что отец с дядей даже на шаг отступили, и дядя протянул ей газету, словно пытаясь ею отгородиться. Юри глянула на открытую страницу. Это была одна из тех газетёнок, что пишет не про спорт, а про сплетни около спорта, Юри это издание никогда не нравилось, а теперь стало нравиться ещё меньше.  
"Романтика в стане ETU?!" кричал огромный заголовок, а под ним красовалась фотография её и Тацуми, сделанная как раз в момент, когда ETU забили решающий гол. Праздновать победу совершенно нормально, вот только этот снимок был сделан под каким-то мудрёным углом так, что казалось, будто Тацуми с Юри не просто обнимаются, а он ещё и положил руку ей прямо на...  
\- И вы что, решили, что я и Тацуми? - возмущённо взвизгнула Юри. - Да я бы никогда! И вообще, кому вы верите, жёлтой прессе? Да тут же внизу фотография, как Курода и Сугие обнимаются, они что, тоже парочка теперь? Вы им тоже советы давать собираетесь? Шли бы лучше работать!  
\- Юри, не кипятись ты так, мы же тебе добра желаем, - смущённо стал оправдываться отец.  
\- Как вы вообще могли такое подумать! - продолжила Юри.  
\- Вот именно, как? Такие скучные трудоголики точно не в моём вкусе, мне нужен человек, который умеет развлекаться.  
\- Тацуми! - воскликнули все.  
\- Ты как давно тут? - спросила Юри.  
\- Давно. И я всё слышал, - Тацуми подошёл, бросил взгляд на злополучную газету и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Похоже, им совсем нечего было писать. В Англии придумывали слухи и поинтереснее, а не такую ерунду, - сказал Тацуми и ленивой походкой вышел из кабинета.  
Юри раздражённо посмотрела ему вслед. Конечно, хорошо, что Тацуми опроверг глупые домыслы дяди и отца, вот только зря он Юри обозвал скучной, она ему ещё покажет, кто тут скучный.  
Через пару недель хитрый план Юри был готов. Она вызвала всех игроков на фотосессию для рождественского календаря.   
\- А почему так рано? Времени до Рождества ещё много... - спросил Цубаки.  
\- Спроси лучше, почему вообще мы должны этим заниматься, мы игроки, а не фотомодели, - пробурчал Курода.  
\- Курода-сан уж точно. А вот мне, как представителю сборной, нужно привыкать быть в центре внимания, - сказал Акасаки.  
\- Акасаки, я тебе щас...  
Своевременное появление фотографа предотвратило начало драки.  
\- Какой типаж! Какой рельеф мышц! Вот это я понимаю телосложение! - фотограф сразу начал увиваться вокруг Муракоши.  
Курода скривился и ткнул Сугие в бок, мол, видел это? Суги в ответ только вздохнул.  
\- Я знаю, где лучше всего вас снимать, проводите нас кто-нибудь в тренажёрный зал! - фотограф всплеснул мягкими белыми ручками, Гото предложил пойти за ним, и фотограф стал подталкивать стоически безразличного Муракоши к выходу.  
\- Не завидую ему, - сказал Хотта.  
\- Погоди, всем остальным тоже ещё придётся фотографироваться, - ответил Сакаи.  
\- И что, нам тут надо будет сидеть и ждать, пока он там с Коши-саном закончит? - возмутился Курода. - Нельзя было по отдельности это как-то организовать?  
\- В конце нужно будет сделать групповую фотографию, так что нужно всем держаться вместе, а то потом вас будет не найти, - строго сказала Юри.  
\- У меня, между прочим, массаж на сегодня был запланирован, - протянул Джино. - Всё это мероприятие очень нарушает мой режим.  
\- О, массаж! Великолепная идея! - воскликнул появившийся в дверях фотограф. За ним маячил побледневший Муракоши.  
\- Так быстро вернулись? - спросила Юри.  
\- О да, у Муракоши-сана талант, камера его любит! - подмигнул фотограф.   
\- Ну да, ну да, камера, - пробормотал Курода.  
\- Так вот, насчёт массажа, это был бы отличный кадр! - не обратил на него внимания фотограф. - У меня такая идея, пройдёмте, обсудим...  
Он увлёк за собой Джино, и тот даже не успел возмутиться.  
\- Какой энтузиаст своего дела... - заметил Цубаки.  
Игроки переговаривались, ожидая своей очереди, и наконец на пороге появился нехарактерно тихий Джино, а за ним довольно улыбающийся фотограф. Курода заметил на шее Джино прилипшие блёстки и поёжился.  
\- У меня возникла идея для следующего кадра! - объявил фотограф. - Его сделаем в душевых. Пожалуй, вот с вами и с вами.  
Тут он ткнул пальцем в Куроду и Киёкаву.  
\- Это почему с нами? - спросил Курода, подозревая неладное.  
\- Контраст! - воздел палец фотограф. - Капли воды, стекающие по гладкому черепу, против капель воды, разлетающихся во все стороны с великолепной гривы вот этого молодого человека...  
Киёкава покраснел и пригладил волосы, а Курода просто покраснел.  
\- Это что, нам ещё и раздеваться придётся? - рявкнул он.  
\- Конечно, а как же? - удивился фотограф.  
\- Это особый пикантный календарь, специально, чтобы привлечь фанаток, - подала голос Юри, хитро улыбаясь. - Курода-сан же всегда жаловался, что у него мало фанаток.  
\- Лично я на такое не подписывался и не собираюсь... - начал Акасаки.  
\- А половина доходов от продажи календаря уйдёт на благотворительность, - перебила его Юри. - В Европе все команды постоянно так делают!  
\- В Европе? Ну ладно, тогда я поучаствую, - успокоился Акасаки.  
\- Пикантный календарь? Жена меня убьёт, - вздохнул Нацуки.  
\- Меня нет, моя скорее раскритикует, что я плохо позировал, - сказал Муракоши во внезапном приступе откровенности.  
\- Так, меньше слов, больше дела, Курода и Киёкава, в душевые. Быстрее начнём, быстрее закончим.  
После душевых фотосессия переместилась в раздевалки, затем в конференц-зал, а Цубаки почему-то сфотографировали в кладовой для инвентаря.   
\- Хорошо поработали! - похвалил фотограф измученных игроков. - Теперь нужна только общая фотография, что-нибудь очень футбольное... Как насчёт всем выйти на поле полностью ню, только прикрывая нужные места футбольными мячами? В конце концов, мы не можем делать совсем уж эротические фото.  
\- Это не моя эстетика, - подал голос Джино.  
\- А почему нет, хорошая идея! - усмехнулся внезапно возникший в дверях Тацуми. - Это наверняка сблизит вас и поднимет командный дух!   
\- Тренер, опять вы появились из ниоткуда и всё пропустили! - недовольно сказал Акасаки.  
\- Это мой талант! - ответил Тацуми.  
\- Надеюсь, фотогеничность тоже твой талант, ведь на последней групповой фотографии нужен и тренер, - хихикнула Юри. - Тем более, раз идея с полем и мячиками тебе так понравилась...  
Тацуми начал было протестовать, но Юри прервала его всего одним вопросом: "Неужели тренер боится?"  
И после этого Юри смогла насладиться видом того, как игроки и тренер ёжатся на улице без одежды и пытаются мячами закрыть самые пикантные места.  
\- Вот так тебе, Тацуми, - пробормотала под нос Юри. - Я тоже умею развлекаться!


End file.
